In His Arms
by Gaara-Sasuke-Kiba
Summary: Basicly this story is GaaraxOC, which is basicly GaaraxMe. It's kinda short but has more chappies on the way. R&R. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

IN HIS ARMS

Fear was one word everyone felt about Sabuko no Gaara. But I wasn't afraid. I was quite intrigued by the young Kazekage, he didn't scare me. When I was with him I felt safe, especially in his arms. You can't do anything but love him when he asks you "what is love?" What can you do? All I did was shrug and took his hand. "Love is a special feeling you have for someone, Gaara." I smiled lightly as I started into his eyes and he looked at me and his emerald eyes shone. "Is there anyone you love Gaara?" Now I was curious. Gaara said nothing. I bowed my head, and I thought I had said too much. He looked upon the sky, his eyes staring at the stars. "I-I--- I believe I do." I smiled at him. "And who might that be?" He looked over at me as a blush crept upon his pale face, under his emerald eyes. "Y-You," he whispered as he grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to him. "Me?" I asked quietly as I rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his hands around my newly bandaged waist, and smiled, as he held me against him tighter. "You make me feel safe," I admitted as I closed my eyes feeling the cold, crisp air rub against my skin. "But, I—was a---- a monster." He said sadly. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You were never a monster, all you needed was love."

**Don't worry; there will be a part 2. Okay, so here's what's happening. I don't know when this is, or where. But this is Shebai Haruno and Gaara, ****truly, ****madly, ****and so very ****deeply in love. (****Hint****-hint, nudge-nudge psst!! NAME OF NEXT CHAPTER)**


	2. Truly, Madly, Deeply

Truly, Madly, Deeply

I never thought he would tell me he loved him. Never thought I would love him back. Never thought life could be so perfect, but then again it was. And I was truly, madly, deeply in love. And when I looked at Gaara, and into his emerald eyes, I saw love. Not the love like Kira and Sasuke, or the 'love' between Shika and Kit, something more special, something only he and I could understand, could feel. He understood the pain I felt, and I understood the pain he felt. Sabuko no Gaara was not a monster, Sabuko no Gaara was not evil. Sabuko no Gaara knew love, and I knew it for him and him for me. But one day, that all changed. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. It's nothing like we grew apart. I thought, 'what's the harm of going for a walk with my lifelong friend. Sure, Kiba's had a crush on me since the academy, but, he was a family friend. But then the walk turned into a picnic. "No," I had said. I wasn't just going to just gonna ditch Gaara 'cause he was away. But then Kiba put on his puppy dog face; and I can't say no to that! But we ran into a little trouble. Sure, I had _thought_ that Gaara was in Suna. But what I didn't know was that he was going to come home early, to see me, not with Kiba, wishing, begging for him to come back because I missed him so. And trust me; he wasn't too happy to see Kiba. It's not like I **slept** with him or anything! "What are YOU doing with HIM?" He asked, pointing to Kiba. "I went for a walk with him, but I didn't know that he brought the picnic and he used him puppy dog face and I couldn't say no!" 'Why does my life have to be so hard?' I thought. When I turned around Gaara had left Kiba lying on the ground. I stared at Kiba with the 'I'm so sorry' look in my eyes. After helping him up I quickly ran to find Gaara. "Gaara wait!" I called, but he didn't slow his pace.

When Gaara got home, he turned on the radio, music had always soothed him.

_"__When somebody loved me_

_Everything was beautiful_

_Every hour spent together_

_Grew within our hearts_

_And when she was sad…__"_

Gaara started to drift off to sleep, remembering the time he had spent with me.

_**"Come on Gaara! You're not scared, are you?" Shebai laughed. "Me? Scared? Naw, just a little terrified," Gaara said, pulling her arm for them to go on the ride. "AH!" She screamed. Over and over again, and each time she hid in his lap, for she was afraid of the dark, something about when she was little…**_

_"__I was there to dry her tears_

_And when she was happy_

_So was I_

_When she loved me_

_Through the summer and the fall_

_We had each other_

_That was all_

_Just she and I together_

_Like it was meant to be_

_Lonely and forgotten…__"_

_**"Gaara guess what!" Shebai held her hands behind her back. Gaara tried to see, but she was too quick. "What?" Gaara asked. Shebai held up a gleaming Leaf Village headband. "I did it! I passed!" She said, hugging him. He returned the hug, lifting her up, and holding her tighter.**_

_"__Never thought she'd look my way_

_But __then __she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do_

_When she loved me_

_When she loved me…__"_

_**"AH!!" Shebai awoke with a start. She ran to his room. "G-Gaara, can I s-sleep with you? I h-had a nightmare.**__**"**__** Gaara nodded, and Shebai dove under the covers.**__** She hugged him, and cried herself to sleep. Gaara did his best to soothe her, and it worked.**_

_**She coughed. "I don't feel so good." She said, and then she fainted. He ran to her, and she threw up. He carried to his bed daintily; as if he dropped her she would break into a million pieces, and then got the Hokaga. It was days before she was better, and Gaara stayed with her the whole time.**_

Gaara woke up groggy. He decided that he would forgive me; I had never done anything like this before. He decided to get me something. He couldn't think of anything. He passed the Academy, and heard Konohamaru whistle. 'That's it! I'll get her a whistle!' He thought. Gaara searched and searched, and finally found a shop with a whistle. He also bought me a gold chain, and engraved the letter 'G' on it. "How much for the chain?" He asked the old gray-haired store manager. "Normal price 25, but for you, I make it 20. You look in a hurry." He bent down to get the chain, and his hair turned green. "Nice try She." Gaara said, touching my cheek. When I turned back into me, I was crying. "Gaara—I'm sorry. It's just…"

"What? You know you can tell me anything." Gaara said, looking into my eyes. "I love you Gaara," I jumped over the counter and pulled him into a passionate kiss. I was even a little afraid of how he'd take it. "Gaara," I said, after we had broken the kiss. "I'm sorry."

"She, we've known each other for a long time, so here," and he gave me the whistle. "Just blow whenever you need me." And I blew the whistle softly. "I need you now Gaara."


	3. I can't help falling in love with you

I can't help falling in love with you

_"Gaara—I'm sorry. It's just…"_

_"What? You know you can tell me anything." Gaara said, looking into my eyes. "I love you Gaara," I jumped over the counter and pulled him into a passionate kiss. I was even a little afraid of how he'd take it.__ "Gaara," I said, after we had broken the kiss. "I'm sorry."_

_"She, we've known each other for a long time, so here," and he handed me the whistle. "Just blow whenever you need me." And I blew the whistle softly. "I need you now Gaara."_

Four years later

"Gaara, I dunno how you're gonna take this… I'm pregnant." I stuttered. "And I know this is sudden, but we need to name them, 'cause they were supposed to be born **yesterday**." Gaara was speechless. "W-what?" I sighed, "Lemme put this into terms that even Ino could understand. You father, me mother, me carry triplets for 6 months--" I blushed. "Sorry, you weren't supposed to know that yet. I didn't think you'd notice and you didn't 'cause I'm so skinny." Gaara grabbed me and hugged me tightly. "I didn't use a---" I cut him off. "Apparently not, 'cause I'm pregnant." His kissed my stomach, and I giggled. I haven't giggled since I was ten.

THE NEXT DAY

Normal POV

"Congrats Gaara, two healthy boys and a healthy girl. How'd you get so lucky? You can go in now by the way." Gaara went through the doors and straight to Shebai and the kids. "Hey Gaara," Shebai said weakly. "Meet Kameako, the youngest, Otome, and Ai, the eldest." Shebai held up Kameako to her father. Gaara shook his head nervously. "Come on daddy please? I need to nurse the boys." Gaara held the baby like porcelain. He noticed that her skin was pale white on her left leg, unlike the rest of her body. There was also what looked like a blood-stain, after a full-scale rub-down revealed to be a mark not unlike his own. Her scalp was covered with orange-red fuzz. And as Kameako opened her eyes for the first time, Gaara saw that they were emerald, like his own. As he took turns holding each one, he couldn't stop thinking about his little girl's foot. Otome had his hair, but his mother's eyes. And Ai looked exactly like his mother. He had light-brown fuzz covering his entire head, and his eyes were brown. On the car-ride home, Gaara asked Shebai about Kameako's leg. "Oh, she has what I have," Shebai said plainly. "You didn't see it when we—"

"No, I didn't. Why is it there? What does it mean?" Shebai sighed, and tensed up. "Gaara, why do you think they didn't let you in the room until after the delivery?" Gaara thought for a moment, and said, "They said that you didn't want me in there." Shebai sighed again. "No Gaara, I wanted you in there more than life itself. It's because… well it's kinda hard to explain… You see every 15 years; this gets passed on in my family. And the year I was born, I happened again. Gaara," Shebai paused, "I'm like Naruto. And like you. I have a demon inside of me ,and now, so does Kameako."


	4. WWWHELPUSKILLCOM

POV

"What?" Kameako asked, gripping the silk sheets tightly. "H-how'd I get here? J-just a m-minute ago I was in S-Suna. LEMME GO!" She yelled, struggling to get out of Pein's grasp. As she went to extract some sand from her small (**it looks kinda like Gaara's only on a smaller scale**) gourd, she discovered it to be missing. "W-where's my gourd? WHERE IS IT?!?!"

"You don't need it now." Itachi said calmly. "I'm not joining your stupid club and gimme back my gourd!!" Pein sighed. "I didn't want to do this. Deidra! Bring in the camera!"

Kameako's POV

This fish/shark/other sea creature thing brings out this T.V and presses play. And Ai and Otome's room showed up on the screen. "Wow," I said sarcastically. "You put my brothers' room on surveillance. Amazing." Pein sighed. "No, it's not just a regular surveillance camera—"

"Okay, then it's a black and red surveillance camera," I said. "NO!!" Pein sighed, and his temple popped out. "Every person that goes on this website will only make them die faster. For every user, a milliliter of poison goes into their body. And it won't stop unless—"

"Unless you agree to become our sex toy," Sasori said. "NO!!" Now Pein's face was turning blue. "Unless you agree to become a member of the Akatsuki." I thought about it, and said, "uh, lemme think about… that'd be a big fate NO WAY!!" Pein sighed, and then smiled. "Fine then, Deidra, open the website," doing as he was told, the fish/shark/thing opened a laptop and typed in My stomach dropped.

Regular POV

As Kameako heard Ai and Otome call out in pain, her emerald eyes started to water. She turned to Pein. "Stop it! Please stop it!" Itachi laughed. "Foolish girl, did you actually think that he was Pein?" As Itachi turned into Pein, and Pein turned into Itachi, Kameako curled up into a ball in the sheets. _This isn't happening. I'm in Suna, in my room, having a nightmare. And when I open my eyes, everything will be __different. No one will be standing around me, Ai and Otto won't be dying, and I'll be home again._ But when she opened her eyes, things were far different than what she imagined.

**I know what happens to her brothers is like that movie, what's it called again? But it was the only scary thing I could think of. Okay, so I kinda made Sasori like porn and stuff, so what? And Deidra is gay, but don't worry Fan girls, Itachi isn't, he's just by.**


End file.
